Forum:Tamara Eldenburg
Full Name: Tamara Eldenburg Mutant Name: Cobra Age: 16 Family: Frank and Cecelia Eldenburg (parents; deceased) Blake Eldenburg (brother; 19) History Tamara was born on September 12, 1995 in Alagir, Russia. Her parents died in a car accident when she was younger, so her older brother took care of her. She was trained to be a cold-blooded machine, fighting against the law alongside her brother. He was a mutant with the power of curses and gypsy spells. When her powers manifested at 9 years old, he took her to the streets of Russia to fight against the police. She could control snakes, bringing them out of her long sleeves and making them bite the police officers to death. For a while, Tamara knew she was doing the right thing, but after a few of her friends and neighbors died because of her brother’s powers, she knew this was wrong. At 13, she confronted him, trying to stop him and turn him into jail, the officers went with her. After she was the only one left, Tamara used her powers past it’s limit by sending a swarm of red snakes at her brother. Before her brother was taken under custody, he shocked her with an unbreakable curse, a curse that made her half mutant, half monster. During a certain part of time, she was normal, but at unexpected times, she would turn into a gigantic snake and become completely hostile and nearly indestructable. Many nations wanted her for military purposes, so she may act as the ‘perfect solider’. The government eventually shipped Tamara over to the United States so they can put her in a high security prison, where she remained for several years. Mutant rights people protested until they let all the mutant inmates out, including her. A few teachers from the Xavier’s institute found her and brought her back so she may be free of anyone trying to use her. Her brother recently broke out of prison, and he has vowed revenge to Tamara, but this time Tamara hopes to train at the institute so she will be ready for him when he comes. Powers/Abilites Snake manipulation: Tamara can control any snakes in the nearby area, turning them red and making them one of her ‘own’. She can use the red snakes to attack and hurt people, usually with biting and scratching. Her hair becomes bright red whenever snakes come out of it. Personality Tamara is very stubborn because of her past, and rarely likes to even talk about it. She grimaces at her brother’s name, and will never tell anyone information about him. Tamara is thick skinned at won’t give up a fight, she is usually cranky at the fact that she has to stay here and can’t leave. Appearance The most striking feature is Tamara’s Bright red hair. It can grow to some lengths when in battle. She has sea green eyes that pierce into snake eyes when turning over to monster form. Her curse turns her into a seven-foot long red and black snake with daring fangs and bright yellow eyes. Great Expectations 19:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 23:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC)